Wunderwaffe DG-2
Die Wunderwaffe DG-2 ist die zweite Wunderwaffe und eine der stärksten erhältlichen Waffen im Überlebenskampf. thumb|Die Wunderwaffe DG-2Sie hatte ihr Debut auf der Map Shi No Numa in Call of Duty: World at War. Danach tauchte sie auch wieder in Der Riese auf. In Call of Duty: Black Ops erscheint die Wunderwaffe im Rezurrection-DLC, genauer gesagt auf den neu gestalteten Maps Der Riese und Shi No Numa sowie auf Call of the Dead, wenn man das Easter Egg mit George A. Romero abschließt. Beschreibung Die Wunderwaffe DG-2 ist der Höhepunkt der geheimen Nazitechnologie. Die Waffe wurde in der Fabrik Der Riese entwickelt, genau wie die Teleporter, und sollten in Masse produziert werden, damit die Truppen an der Front den Krieg gewinnen können. Wenn man Richtofen spielt, erfährt man, dass er die Waffe entwickelt hat, sobald er sie an der Kiste zieht. Mit 200.000 Volt, die durch den Körper des Opfers fließen, ist die Waffe im Spiel extrem stark und tötet jeden sofort. Der Lichtblitz zieht dann weiter und sucht sich weitere Opfer in der Nähe, was bis zu neun Stück sein können, also kann man insgesamt 10 Zombies pro Schuss auslöschen. Man sollte jedoch darauf achten, dass die Zombies ungefähr auf einer Höhe sind, denn wenn sich einer mehr als fünf Meter entfernt, trifft der Blitz ihn vielleicht nicht mehr. Die Wunderwaffe hat drei Schuss im Magazin und 15 in Reserve, also insgesamt 18 Schuss. Dadurch kann man damit maximal 180 Feinde töten. Dank diesen einzigartigen Fähigkeiten ist es die perfekte Waffe, um einen Raum ganz schnell auszuleeren. Die Wunderwaffe wird von Ununpentium betrieben, besser bekannt als Element 115. Das Ununpentium generiert Energie, die in drei Vakuumelektrozellen geladen werden (im Spiel sehen sie aus wie Glühbirnen), mit denen der Spieler die Waffe nachlädt. Immer wenn man nachlädt, muss man die leeren Zellen rausnehmen, die neuen einsetzen und dann einen Hebel ziehen, um den Feuermodus wieder zu aktivieren. Ohne Speed Cola braucht man für diesen Vorgang ungefähr sechs Sekunden. Wegen der geringen Magazingröße sollte man dieses Perk also in Betracht ziehen. Ungepuncht hat die Wunderwaffe die Möglichkeit, 10 Zombies auf einmal zu töten. Manchmal tötet die Waffe Höllenhunde nicht sofort, aber wenn diese vorher brannten, geht manchmal ihr Feuer aus. Wegen dem Rückstoß der Waffe muss man für jeden Schuss sehr vorsichtig zielen, denn schon ein verschossener Blitz ist eine extrem große Verschwendung von Potential. Aus mehreren Gründen ist es schwierig, mit der Wunderwaffe umzugehen. Erstens sehen nur sehr wenige Spieler durch das gewöhnungsbedürftige Visier der Waffe, feuern aus der Hüfte und verfehlen so ihr Ziel. Feuert man auf einen Teamkameraden oder einen Zombie, der zu nahe am Spieler steht, wird man ebenfalls vom Elektroschock getroffen (nicht in Black Ops). Das verlangsamt den Spieler und alle, die getroffen worden sind, was sich als fatales Missgeschick in Notfallsituationen erweisen kann. Weiterhin verliert man den Effekt von Juggernog, wenn man von dem Lichtblitz getroffen wird und kann deshalb wieder durch 2 Schläge zu Boden gehen. Diese Probleme werden sogar noch schlimmer, wenn man die Waffe puncht. Es besteht noch das Problem, dass der Spieler relativ lange braucht, um die Wunderwaffe rauszuholen, nämlich 1.5 Sekunden, was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlt, sollte man sich mal wirklich auf das Gerät verlassen. Viertens hat die Wunderwaffe mit sechs Sekunden eine der längsten Nachladezeiten überhaupt im Überlebenskampf. Das kann man entweder beheben, indem man Speed thumb|Die gepunchte Version in Black OpsCola trinkt, oder man puncht die Waffe, wodurch die Nachladezeit nur noch bei 4.7 Sekunden liegt, aber das kostet auch 5000 Punkte. Insgesamt ist die Wunderwaffe bei vielen Spielern durch diese Liste an negativen Aspekten nicht besonders beliebt. Ist ein Spieler jedoch geschickt im Umgang mit der Wunderwaffe, ist er für jedes Team ein willkommener Zugang. iPhone/iPod Touch Die Wunderwaffe erscheint auch in der App für das iPhone, jedoch ist sie etwas anders als auf den Konsolen. In Shi No Numa muss man erstmal alle Türen aufkaufen und dann das Grab von Peter mit einer Schaufel öffnen. Der Spieler kann sich mit der Waffe nicht selbst verletzen und sie hat mehr Munition als auf den Konsolen. Da es die Wunderwaffe sowohl an der Kiste als auch in Peter's Grab gibt, ist es möglich, dass zwei Spieler gleichzeitig die DG-2 besitzen. Die Wunderwaffe ist auf dem iPhone halb-automatisch, was keinen Unterschied macht, da die meisten Leute auf den Konsolen genauso spielen, als wäre sie dort ebenfalls halb-automatisch. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Wunderwaffe DG-2 erscheint in den neu gestalteten Versionen von Der Riese und Shi No Numa. In Kino der Toten und Ascension wird sie durch die Donnerkanone ersetzt, in Five durch das Winterheulen. Wenn man sie auf Der Riese puncht, wird die Waffe golden, anders als in World at War, wo sie das selbe Muster hatte wie alle anderen Waffen aus dem Automaten. Nachdem man das Easter Egg in Call of the Dead gemeistert hat, bekommt man die DG-2 auch, wenn man George A. Romero erledigt. In Shi No Numa kann man ein Radio finden, in dem Richtofen erklärt, dass die Wunderwaffe nicht in Kino der Toten, Five oder Ascension erscheinen wird, aber dieses Radio gibt es nur in Black Ops. Es gibt mehrere Zitate in den Spieldateien, die belegen, dass die Wunderwaffe auch auf dieser Map erscheinen sollte, was aber vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels gestrichen wurde, dafür wurde die Donnerkanone auf der Map thumb|Die DG-2 in Aktionals Wunderwaffe festgelegt. Für Five gibt es ebenfalls Zitate und Sprüche, die das gleiche Schema besitzen. Die Wunderwaffe DG-2 ist die Belohnung für das Easter Egg auf Call of the Dead, wo die vier originalen Charaktere, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki und Edward Richtofen, in einem Raum festsitzen und befreit werden wollen. Nachdem man das Rätsel gelöst hat, erscheint ein Blitzlicht und hinterlässt die Wunderwaffe in Form eines Power-Ups. Diese Wunderwaffe kann man nicht mit dem Punchautomaten verbessern und sie löst sich auf, nachdem die Munition leer ist, aber maximale Munition füllt sie wieder auf. Nachdem ein Spieler das Easter Egg komplettiert hat und George A. Romero tötet, bekommt er nie den Todbringer, sondern immer die Wunderwaffe. Der Spieler muss in Call of the Dead sogar noch mehr bei der Benutzung aufpassen, denn George wird von der Kettenreaktion erfasst und rastet daraufhin aus. Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Wenn man die Wunderwaffe DG-2 auf Der Riese in den Pack-a-Punch-Automaten steckt, wird die Elektrizität rot und färbt sich blau, wenn sie den ersten Zombie trifft, der neue Name lautet "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ". Die Munition wird außerdem erhöht, denn man hat sechs Schuss im Magazin und 30 in Reserve. Der Explosionsschaden wurde leider auch erhöht. Ein Spieler, der Juggernog besitzt, kann dadurch in zwei Treffern zu Boden gehen, und jemand der kein Juggernog besitzt und in den Radius der DG-3 gerät, kann sich darauf verlassen, sofort am Boden zu liegen. Wenn sich der getroffene Spieler vom Schaden erholt, verliert er den Effekt von Juggernog und kehrt zurück in den normalen Zombiealltag - zwei Schläge und man ist tot. In Black Ops wurde die Stärke der Wunderwaffe reduziert und sie ist trotzdem nur imstande, 10 Zombies thumb|So sieht es aus, wenn man sich selbst damit trifftgleichzeitig zu töten. Das Aussehen wurde außerdem größtenteils verändert, die Waffe ist gepuncht nicht mehr schwarz und gemustert, sondern bekommt einen goldenen Farbton. Obwohl der Radius der Explosion immer noch besteht und man getroffen wird, wenn man auf ein Objekt oder einen Zombie in der Nähe schießt, kann man dadurch nicht mehr Juggernog verlieren. Infos *In World at War ist die Waffe in den meisten Situationen nur für Lebensmüde. Auf Der Riese kann der Lichtblitz die Gesundheit des Spielers langsam aufsaugen und selbst wenn man getroffen wird und 10-15 Sekunden wartet, ist man noch extrem verwundbar. Unter bestimmten Umständen wird auch die gesamte Energie des Spielers mit einem Treffer abgezogen, bedeutet, jede Art von Schaden würde einen sofort töten. Diese Gefahr wird mit der Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ noch größer, aber das gilt alles nur für World at War. *Die Wunderwaffe DG-2 ist die zweite Waffe, die Teambeschuss auslösen kann, die erste ist der M2 Flammenwerfer. Das kann jedoch nur passieren, wenn man die Wunderwaffe direkt auf den Teamkameraden ausrichtet. Auf Shi No Numa ist der Kamerad dann sofort tot, in Der Riese braucht man zwei Treffer. Es ist die erste Waffe, die Teamkameraden wirklich töten kann. Das gilt nicht für Black Ops. *Hat ein Spieler auf dem iPhone die Wunderwaffe an der Kiste bekommen und schaufelt Peter's Grab auf, wird die Munition wieder aufgefüllt. *Der rote Knopf links auf der Waffe aktiviert den Strom und beleuchtet die Waffe. *Durch Modden kann man sehen, wie das Icon zum Aufheben der Waffe im Multiplayer aussehen würde. In World at War ist es das Icon der Doppelläufigen Schrotflinte, in Black Ops ist es das der M16. *Ein Schuss der Wunderwaffe erzeugt oft "Zombiestatuen", weil die Leichen genau in der Position liegen bleiben, in der sie gestorben sind. *Einer der bekanntesten Spitznamen für die Wunderwaffe kommt von Tank Dempsey und lautet "Wunderwaffel". *In Der Riese gibt es zwei verschiedene Wunderwaffen an der Kiste, aber es ist unmöglich, beide gleichzeitig zu bekommen. *Zombies, die mit der Wunderwaffe eliminiert werden, lassen keine Power-Ups fallen, außer in Shi No Numa. *Obwohl sie im Prinzip unendlichen Schaden macht, kann die Wunderwaffe George A. Romero nicht mit einem Schuss töten. *Wenn der Spieler auf Call of the Dead per Lichtblitz an die Wunderwaffe gelangt und jemand andere aus dem Spiel geht, wechselt man automatisch zu einer anderen Waffe und kann nicht zurückwechseln, selbst wenn einem die Munition ausgeht. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten, das zu beheben, ist sich sterben zu lassen oder einen Todbringer aufzusammeln. *Obwohl es nicht möglich ist, die Wunderwaffe auf Call of the Dead zu punchen, ist die gepunchte Version in den Spieldateien enthalten und kann per Mod eingefügt werden. Die Waffe ist dann weiß, weil es keine Textur gibt, die zu ihr gehört. *Auf dem Werbeposter von Ascension hält Tank Dempsey die DG-2 in der Hand, obwohl es nicht möglich ist, die Waffe auf dieser Map mit normalen Mitteln zu erhalten. *Das "JZ" im Namen der gepunchten Version ist eine Anspielung auf einen Mitarbeiter von Treyarch, der seine Ideen in den Überlebenskampf einfließen ließ, Jimmy Zielinski. *Manchmal, wenn Edward Richtigen Die Wunderwaffen DG-2 aus der Kiste zieht sagt er:"Wunderwaffe, I have misst you." Dies kann man auch in den Trailern von Shi No Numa und Zombie Chronicles hören. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Wunderwaffen Kategorie:Mystery Box Waffen Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops